


1d25 days - day 9 - Made with Love

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 1d25 days Tumblr Challenge</p><p>Niall has to get Liam's present but he only has £10</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 9 - Made with Love

**Author's Note:**

> for 1d25days Tumblr challenge, a ficlet in 500 words
> 
> Prompts was _______ double checked their wallet, $10.43, that was all the money they had to buy Christmas gifts for ________
> 
> Used GB£ instead, hope it fits ok!

Niall checked his wallet, £10.43 that was all the money he had to buy Christmas gifts for Liam. Once again he mentally swore at himself, how could he have been so stupid as to leave his wallet at his dad’s? Thankfully Willie was bringing it back with him, having stayed in Mullingar for a couple of days to celebrate his friend’s birthday, but that didn’t help Niall on a Sunday morning when his boyfriend was supposed to be coming round for dinner that evening and he hadn’t got his Christmas present yet. Admittedly he had had plenty of time to find something rather than literally leaving it to the last minute but he had hoped to find something suitable in Ireland, instead he had only seen the golf course and the inside of both his dad’s house and the pub. He’d not done anything really that he had set out to do and now he was paying for it. With a quiet ‘fuck it’, he grabbed his phone and oyster card wallet and headed out.

Sat on the underground Niall tried to think what on earth he could buy Liam. He knew that Liam’s family had a £20 limit on their Christmas presents, which made it a little better. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Niall buried his chin in his jacket and waited till his stop.

Finally reaching Holborn, he joined the crowds and scanned his card to get out of the station. With a sigh, Niall headed down High Holborn trying not to look in too many shops window as he went passed; Moss Bros had a very nice silver fitted suit in their window and it was hard not to imagine the jacket framing Liam’s torso, how the sleeves would accentuate the biceps Niall loved so much. With a struggle he moved away from the window, now was not the time to be caught with a boner, looking at male mannequins! 

None of the shops he passed had anything within his price range, how stupid it looked; multimillionaire and he had £10 to his name. Pushing the door to Ryman open, he was determined that was his last shop as he’d had enough now, he was struck with inspiration and he knew what he was doing for Liam.

Back home Niall laid out his purchases and grabbed the leftover wrapping paper. By the time Liam came over Niall had everything ready.

“Just so you know; I left my wallet at dad’s so this was less than a tenner.” Niall said as he handed Liam his present.

Liam chuckled as he opened the paper.

“It’s a note-book for song writing.” Niall rushed out, biting his thumb with nerves.

Liam stroked the hand-decorated cover, “I love it.” He said softly, Niall had drawn chevrons and feathers, put shamrock stickers and had also drawn hieroglyphs on the front.

“Says Niall loves Liam,” Niall explained, “Or something close to that.”

“I love it.” Liam repeated, pulling Niall in and kissing him.


End file.
